


Never Have I Ever

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, Silly, gladnoct - Freeform, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Prompto asks Ignis a silly question.





	Never Have I Ever

                “What? Never?”

                Ignis adjusted his glasses before crossing his arms. “Never.” He wasn’t sure why Prompto had such a difficult time believing this.

                “Not even once?”

                “For the fifth time, Prompto, I have never gone skinny dipping.”

                “Really?” Prompto asked again.

                Sighing, Ignis leaned against his workstation. He briefly glanced across the camp to where Gladio and Noctis sat with their backs to them. Content they weren’t listening, Ignis decided it was safe to continue the conversation.

                “I’m not entirely sure why you find that so difficult to believe. I can count the times, on one hand, I’ve disrobed outdoors. Four to bathe, and once when we waited for them to come back to the car with fuel. Though I wasn’t entirely naked then,” he told Prompto, smirking.

                Prompto snorted, grinning at Ignis. “I’ll take full responsibility for that one.”

                “Oh, I think we’re equally to blame, my dear. May I ask what brought your question on, though? Seems an odd thing to ask out of the blue.”

                Prompto bit his lip and wandered closer to Ignis. Standing shoulder to shoulder with the man, he kicked at a stone on the ground. “Well, y’know how there’s that pond in the clearing?”

                Ignis dipped his head in a nod.

                “I was thinking…we haven’t had time alone in a little while, and it’s nice and isolated.”

                “And what would the difference be from the time we bathed together?” Ignis wondered, tilting his head to look down at Prompto.

                “We won’t be bathing? We just, like, get naked and play around in the water.”

                “Ah, I think I understand. Wait here a moment.” Pressing a kiss to Prompto’s temple, he stood up. “Gladio,” he called. “A moment, please?”

                Gladio glanced up from whatever Noctis was showing him on his phone. “Yeah, sure.” Whispering something to Noct, he grinned and stood up.

                Prompto watched the pair walk toward the edge of the camp and begin a quiet conversation. Quirking a brow, he looked across the fire to Noct. The prince met his eye and shrugged. When he looked back to Gladio and Ignis, the big guy was grinning and he thumped Ignis so hard on the back, the man almost fell over.

                Prompto groaned when Ignis huffed, adjusting his glasses. He knew Ignis would have tried to be subtle, but Gladio saw right through whatever fancy words he used. Though he couldn’t feel too bad, because Noct and Gladio needed time alone, too.

                “Shall we go? I’ve gotten us a few hours,” Ignis told Prompto as he returned. There was a light blush on his cheeks.

                Grinning, Prompto clapped the man on the shoulder. “What did you tell him, Casanova?”

                “Nothing you need to concern yourself with, dear. Now, what say you help me change my answer to your earlier question?”

                Prompto shivered when Ignis directed a sharp glance and smirk at him. “Gladly.”


End file.
